Talk:Prehistory (WOD)
I notice a distinct lack of DtF in the timeline. As a big fan of the game I'm going to start adding stuff. Obviously in the prehistory its not going to line up with the Werewolf fluff that dominates this section. I've never edited a wiki before so I'm not entirely sure how to go about doing this. I guess I'll try to make it clear that its according to Demon. Demanon 20:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good! Don't worry about the formatting. As long as you add the info, someone else can format it if necessary. -- Supermorff 19:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I've added the Demon stuff, but I don't know how to add citations. Its all from the first 20 to 60 pages of the main Demon the Fallen book or page 17 from the Earthbound book. I feel as if the Demon Prehistory along with any Vampire fluff anyone adds should be in a section seperate from Werewolf Prehistory, obviously they dont really line up (being completely different creation stories and all). Demanon 05:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, very nice. If you need help with citations, just add the relevant source in brackets or something at the end of each paragraph, and I'll fix the formatting. -- Supermorff 22:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I suppose my concern with just leaving "the Concord happened on this date" is the fact that it doesn't point out the uncertainty of the date as proven by other suggested dates from other books. The date of the Concord is *highly* dubious, really - all events preceding human history are in W:tA. While that can be addressed in the main article for the Concord, I still feel uneasy treating the 7000 BCE date as canonical when canon really isn't entirely clear on the matter. PalominoMule 15:19, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Note the discrepancy, and that the date is a possible date; give emphasis to one if you think it's more likely. If you want to see how I handled something similar, check out the Treaty of Tyre article and the corresponding year entries (1493 and 1496, IIRC.) -- Benjamin 15:52, 25 January 2007 (UTC) : Ben already answered while I was answering, but my original response read: :: Fair enough, I'm just a little leery on having book titles within the main text. What you may want to consider doing is just an entry that says "One of the possible dates for the Concord." Then at the bottom have a separate "Notes" section. See the bottom of 2007 (TU) for an example. You could also (and this is not exclusive to the previous suggestion) have a Notes or Background Information section within the Concord article that discusses the ambiguity more clearly. : So we've all dealt with this sort of thing before. WW stuff is rife with contradictions. :D --Ian talk 15:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) War of Rage I notice only now that the War of Rage is completely missing. Indeed, dating things in WtA is pretty tricky: you don't even know if the War of Rage happened before or after the Impergium, or maybe during it if it was its cause. Anyway, I wanted to add: * During the War of Rage, the Solium Submergens and other creatures emerge for the first time from the depths of the oceans after a storm is conjured by Garou while fighting something. The effect of low pressure and the sun drove it insane with pain, so Banes were attracted and contaminated it.WTA: Past Lives, p. 25